Not In LA Any More
by Nessie Carlie Salvatore
Summary: When her stepfather dies, Bella Swans life changes. Her mom moves her to Virgina and she meet a good looking farm hand named Edward Cullen. What could possibly happen between the back woulds boy and the LA baby? DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting

BPOV

"Mom! I think this is a bad idea!" I said for the billionth time. My name is Bella Swan. My mother, Renee Dwyer, was a major actress when she married Phil. Phil died in a plane crash when his baseball team was on their way to an away game.

"Hush, Bella. You'll wake your sister." She glanced back at Katie, and sighed in relief.

"I think we should go back to L.A." I said, quieter.

"Your father left us this place, sweetie."

"He is NOT my father!" I snapped.

"We are moving to Virginia, Isabella, get over it!" She snapped back. I looked out the window at the fields passing by me.

"Sorry. I'm a little on edge. I've been driving for a long time."

"Then let me have a turn."

"No!" I frowned. I made one mistake...well a lot of mistakes. But so had she, why couldn't she let it go?

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"Franklin County. It's quiet, peacful, and there are some nice kids. Phil brought me down here once."

"To the land of no service?" I asked holding my phone up.

"You'll live." My mom said. I sighed and looked out the window again. There were a few small houses on the side of the road.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, crossing my legs. She knew what that meant.

"It's just up the road." A few minutes later we pulled into a long drive way that lead to the most beautiful house I've ever seen, and I've seen some nice places.

"Wow." I said, opening my door. I opened Katie's and got her from the back.

"Baya, Baya! Look!" She pointed to a truck, coming down the drive.

"Are we at the right place?" I asked. Mom glanced up.

"Oh, it's just a farmhand." She said. She pulled a key out and opened the door. The house was just as beautiful inside. Mom took Katie from me.

"Why don't you find a bedroom?" She said. I started up the stair and opened up some doors.

"Whoa." I said when I found one with a walk in closet and a bathroom with a shower and a bath tub.

"This is the one." I said, throwing my self on the bed. "I love it."

"I thought you would." Mom said from the door way. "Come downstairs I want you to meet someone."

I got up reluctlanly and followed her. At the bottom of the stairs there was a really hot guy.

He had bronze hair and green eyes. He had mussels, too.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello." He said, holding out his hand. I took it. It was warm, and strong, and little electric sparks shot up my arm.

"Maybe, you could show Bella around, Edward?" My mom asked. "I need to put Katie down for a nap, anyway."

"It'd be my pleasure, ma`me." He said.

"This was going to be fun.


	2. Horses

Edward opened he door for me and I walked out in front of him. It was quiet for a while.

"So, you must hate here already?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm not country girl." I said "I like party's, and concerts, and dancing!"

"And you think we don't have that out here?" He asked. He pointed up the barn and we started that way.

"Not like Hollywood."

"Oh, yeah. Your mom was a big movie star, right? Before she met Phil?"

"Yeah." I said. We walked into the barn and it smelled funny. There was a lot of noise and animals running around. I was about to step forward and see what kind, but chick ran out front of me. In my haste to step back I fell. Edward caught me, laughing.

"It's not funny." I snapped.

"Yeah it is." He said.

"Whatever. You can let go now." He balanced me and let go.

"You gotta be careful." He said, looking around and the walking farther in.

"I didn't see it." I said, following him.

"Her." He said. I heard neighing.

"We have horses?" I asked.

"Yeah, me, Em, and Jazz, broke them-" I was gone.

"Hey you can't just run at them!" He called. I wasn't listening. I ran to the gate and stopped They were beautiful.

I heard deep breathing next to me.

"I thought you were going to jump in there." Edward said, leaning against the fence.

"What are there names?" I asked, climbing on the fence and sitting down. He sat down and point them out.

"The paint is Coco, The black one's Ceaser, the brown one with the star is Diddy, and the palimino is Angel."

"Did you name them?" I asked.

"No. The girls did. Do you want to get closer?" I nodded and hopped off the fence. I loved horses!

I walked slowly, letting Edward lead. He got to Ceaser first.

"Ceaser, meet Bella. She owns you, now. Don't tell Ali." I petted him and smiled.

"You said you had party's?" I asked as we moved to the next horse.

"Alice does. After every foot ball game and all the test, you know."

"And are they any good?"

"Only the best for Princess Alice and Princess Rosalie. You'll meet them later." I nodded.

"Actually, I'm meeting them and Emmett and Jasper after my shift if you want to go."

"Where exactly?"

"The coffee shop down the road." He road. "I'm leaving here around two, but if you wanna come, I'll come and get you."

"Sure, I'd love to." I said.

"Great. I'll see you at Three." With that he turned from me and went to work.


	3. Coffee

I walked back to the house alone and thought hard.

Was this a date? He said we were meeting his friends, should I be scared? What do you wear to Virginia coffee shop? I walked into the house and Mom  
and Katie were asleep. I walked up to my room, where Mom had put all my boxes.

I opened the first one and the picture of me and my dad, Charlie, was laying on top. I'd call him later. I placed it on my dresser and pulled out the next one,  
me and Mom at the wedding. I forgot how pictures there were. Ones of me and the celebrity's Mom had worked with, some of Katie, my dad, my old friends, and just sights in LA.

The next one held some clothes. My designer jeans and tops mostly. The next was shoes, mostly high-tops and heels. My dresses were in the next one and  
I hung them quickly. After I put all my clothes away I fell back on my bed. It was twelve thirty and Edward picking me up three.

I picked p my phone and I actually had service. Maybe Kris could tell me what this was.

'Hey, I made it. I thought it was going to horrible, but there is this gorgeous guy who works here. He asked me to meet his friends today and that he'd pick me  
up. Date or not?

'Not. Sorry sweetie. How gorgeous?'

'On a scale of one to ten. 100.'

'Wow.'

'Well, I want to look nice, bye.' I wanted a bath. Not a shower. A warm bubble bath, I haven't had one since we left LA. I ran hot water in the bath tub and  
poured the freesia bubble bath in. I undressed and slipped under the bubbles. I felt better just sitting there. I washed my self off and got out of the tub. and wrapped a towel towel around me.

"Now, what to wear?" I wondered aloud, walking into my closet. I look through all my tank tops and choose a black American Eagle one with dark wash  
Armani jeans.

"You look nice." My Mom said as I studied my self in my mirror.

"I'm meeting Edward's friends." I shrugged.

"Like a date?"

"No. Well, I don't know." I turned to face her. "We just met. He was talking about them and invited me to go with him the coffee shop to meet them. He's picking me up at three."

"You have an hour. What are you going to do?"

"TV? I don't know." I sighed. I got up and threw myself on the bed. "Why are guys so hard to read?"

"Because they're guys." Mom said. "In time, Bella, you'll find the right one."

"Do you think you'll try dating again?" I said.

"Oh, I don't know. With you and Katie..."

"Are little angels!" I said, batting my eyelashes. She laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" I said, sitting up. I walked to the window as Mom headed toward the stairs.

"He's early?" I asked, seeing Edward down there.

I ran down after my mom and Edward smiled.

"I finished early. I was wondering if you wanted to beat them there. Last one in pays."

"Sure. Bye, Mom." I said, following him out. There was a truck sitting in drive.

"This yours?" I asked He opened the door.

"No. Well, kinda. Emmett and Jazz pitched in." I nodded. He got in and drove down town and stopped on the side of the road.

"Damn! They beat me, again." He muttered I laughed a little and hopped out of the truck.

"Not funny." He murmured. H e got out too and opened the door for me. I walked in and waited.

"Over here." He pointed at a table in the back.

"They know I'm here, right?"

"I told them I was bringing a friend." He said. He led the way to the table.

"Eddie!" A loud, deep voice said. "You have to pay again!"

"Shut up Emmett!" He snapped.

Emmett was big and muscular, and sitting next to a pretty blonde. on the other side of the table was a dark haired girl and another blonde.

"Who's your pretty friend?" Emmett asked. The girl looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Edward. She your girl?" Another deep voice said from behind me. Edward clenched his fist and Emmett and the other blonde rose.

"None of your business, Jacob." He said, not turning.

"Yeah, Black." Emmett said.

"Um, Bathroom break!" The dark haired girl said, jumping up. "Rose?" The blonde stood and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." She whispered. I followed her, glancing back once. Jacob was as big as Emmett, a little taller than Edward.

They pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I hate him!" The blonde called Rose said. "I hate him in every way possible!"

"Calm, Rosie, calm." The dark haired girl said. Then turned to me.

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon. This is Rosalie Hale." She smiled.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said. Rosalie walked to the sink and hopped up onto it.

"I hope this passes fast. I want my Cappuccino." She sighed.

"This happens a lot?" I asked.

"Jacob and Edward have been rivals since they met." Rosalie said. "Grades, sports, everything."

"Jacob stole Edward girlfriend most recently." Alice added.

"Tanya was a whore anyway. I'll bet she was sleeping with Jacob on the side. Along with the rest of the football team and baseball team. Aside from Em and Jazz."

"Emmett's Roses boyfriend, and Jazz is mine." Alice said. There was a knock.

"He's gone." A southern voice said. Alice opened the door and we all walked out.

"Edward and Emmett are ordering. What would...Bella...want?"

"Just get her what I get, Jasper." Rosalie said. She took my arm again and led me back to the table.

"Where did you move from?" She asked when we sat down.

"LA."

"Really?" She asked. "Oh my God I've always wanted to go to LA!"

"My mom was a big actress for a long time. She made us move when Phil died."

"So you moved to _**VIRGINIA**_ from _**LA**_?"

"She made me." I sighed.

"So, good shopping, hot guys?"

"All designer brands, met many a hot guys." I said. Alice was starring at me.

"Show me you closet?" I laughed and nodded.

"Okay." Emmett said. "Two caramel cappuccinos, extra foam. One expreso, though Ali doesn't need it." He gave us our drinks and sat next to Rose

The one they called Jazz sat next to Alice and Edward sat next to me.

"Sorry you guys had to hide." He said.

"Talk about anything good?" Emmett asked.

"No." Rosalie said. "Just why we hide."

"Oh. Well, drink up!"


	4. Rain

"Your friends are nice." I said, climbing back into the truck. He smiled. I liked that smile, it was crooked and cute.

"Their alright. I grew up with them."

"So, you were born here?"

"No. Chicago. We lived there until I was five, but mom wanted to live in a small town, so here we are."

"Oh. And the others?"

"Emmett's from Tennessee, Rose and Jasper are from Texas, and Alice is from here." He said.

"So...What do you do here?"

"Well, I play soccer, football, and baseball during the school year, work during the summer and on weekends, we ride the horses, Alice throws partys, it's a small town, not much happens."

I laid back on my seat and he turned on the radio.'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 was playing. I sang along with the part I knew best.

_**I don't mind spending every day**_  
_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_  
_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_  
_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_  
_**And she will be loved**_  
_**And she will be loved**_

"You have a great voice." Edward said, turning the radio down.

"It's a good song." A dark could that had been building farther back had came closer and a loud clap of thunder rang out.

"Damn, now I have to put the horses up." Edward muttered.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"If you want." He answered. "They hate thunder, so they'll be a little unruly."

"Maybe you could teach me how to ride again tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

He pulled into the drive, just as the rain started to pour. We ran to the pasture and he got Ceaser, he must have been the worst. I got Coco and lead her to barn. I ran back and got Angel as Edward tried to calm Diddy down. Once they were all safe a in the warm barn he let me feed them carrots as he put hay in their stalls.

"Alright, come on." He said. I followed him and we ran back to the were soaked, his white shirt clung to him and I felt like my jeans were plastered on. I was running another bubble bath when I got in side.

"I had fun. Thanks for inviting me."

"Tanks for coming. Now were all evened out."

"What?"

"The girls always had to sit through movies like The Dark Night, because they got out voted, but with you here, they have a fair chance."

"Great." I said. We stood looking at each other for a little while longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Good night." He walked back into the rain and started the truck. I walked into the house and Mom's head appered around the corner.

"I was starting to worry. Did you have fun?"

"It was great. Let me have a bath and I'll tell you all about it." I walked up to my room and grimaced when I looked in the mirror. I went to the bathroom.

I turned the hot water on and poured the bath crystals in. I stripped the wet clothes off and they made a splat noise when they hit the floor.

I soaked again then got redressed in warm pajamas.I plopped down on my bed. I sunk into my pillows and let out a deep breath.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad. You have friends already." Mom said from the doorway, holding a sleepy Katie in her arms.

"Five. And they're really nice. Edward said he'd show me how to ride the horses tomorrow."

"I wanna ride." Katie yawned. I got up and took her from mom.

"You can't ride these horses sweetie, they're too big." She nodded and buried her face in my shoulder.

"It sounds like you and Edward really hit it off." Mom said.

"Yeah, he's really nice."

"Do you like him?"

"Mom! I've known him one day! I don't know!"

"Well, I like him. He seems like a good boy."

"He is." I agreed. I handed Katie back to her and they were gone.

I curled up in my bed and got a good nights sleep in my new home.


	5. Emmett's Helping Hand

I woke around ten the next morning and smelled bacon down stairs. I sat up and stretched. I pulled on a white tank top, a pair of daisy duke shorts, and red low top Converse. I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Mom was at the stove and Katie was in her high chair. I dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you sleep well?"Mom asked.

"Surprisingly." I said. She handed me a plate. "Thank you."

She chopped another egg up and placed in front of Katie who promptly tossed it at us.

"Katherine Jane!" My Mother shouted. But I laughed.

"Mom, she's two. She doesn't know any better."

"Well, I know. But she needs to learn." Mom said, starting to clean up the mess. I ate quickly and put my plate in the sink.

"Bye." I said, running out the door. The horses were already out, but Edward was no where to be seen. I walked around and saw tobacco in the fields along with corn rows. I heard a creek running somewhere.

"Hello, friend of Edward." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned and took a step back. It was Jacob.

"Aw, are you scarred of me? You shouldn't be. I don't bite. Much." I repressed a shutter.

"Back off, Jacob." I heard Emmett's deep voice say from behind me. I quickly went to his side. He was as scary as hell, but he was bigger than Jacob.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled down at me quickly and then turned back to Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "You don't work here anymore."

"I'm here to turn in my keys."Jacob said, fishing a set of keys out of pocket. Emmett held his hand out. Jacob glared but put the keys in it.

"Their turned in. Now leave. And I suggest you don't come back."

"And what are you going to do about, McCarty?" Jacob asked, stepping closer.

"You don't wanna find out. Leave!" Jacob winked at me and turned.

"Thanks again." I said when he was gone.

"He talks a big game, but he's just puttin' up a front." He said. "Eddie's been lookin' for you."

"I was looking for him, too. Where is he?"

"Well now, he's satelliting up two horses. Takin' a joy ride?"

"He's teaching me to ride. Which one's are he satelliting?"

"Diddy and Coco. You'll probably be on Coco, she's easiest to ride."

We talked a bit as we walked to barn. Edward was waiting, brushing Coco.

"Found her!" Emmett said. Edward looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. Any trouble?"

Emmett held out the keys. "Jake."

"Is he ever gonna leave me alone?" Edward groaned.

"He will. Or I'll-"

"Calm down, Em."

"You guys have fun." Emmett said. "I'm gonna turn these in. Call me later, Ed?"

"Sure. Later." Emmett was gone. I looked at Edward then at Coco and Diddy.

"Come on." He said, offering his hand. I took it and the electricity was there again. He boosted me up and then got on Diddy.

"Ready?" I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go."


	6. Learning

_**So, I don't as much about horses as I used to. So people who love horse and want to help me out, please send me an email or something My emails on my profile. thanks please don't hate this...**_

* * *

After Edward was on Diddy, I waited.

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" He finally asked.

"Nope. I hope you do."

"I taught Alice and Roe, I can teach you." He promised. "Okay to make her move, kind of kick her side."

"You me to kick her?" I gasped. He laughed.

"No, silly. Kind of tap her. Like this." He showed me what meant and he was off. Diddy moved really fast and I wonderd hoe he staied on. Edward pulled the reins and came troting back.

"You try." I tapped her and she didn't move.

"Try a little harder." I did and she trotted forward. I was good at this pace. Edward caught up easily and we rde side by side..

"How far are we going?"

"Not far. This is first ride in a while, right? I don't want to teach to much in one day."

"Maybe tomorrow?" He shrugged.

"Well, can we hang out tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I have work."

"I can help!" He looked at me in disbelief.

"Help from a girl who doesn't know not to wear shorts on horse? You're going to be sore tomrrow." He chuckled.

"Are you serious? Oh, my God!"

He laughed easy and I liked his laugh.

"It won't hurt long. It'll heal before you get married." He promised.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked.

"Sports. Hanging with the gang. My job." He said.

"What about books?"

"Classics. Poetry, when I need to chill."

"Really?I have like a million classic books. And three of just poetry."

"Maybe I can borrow some."

"Better, I can read to you while you work?"

"I don't know..."

"Please? It's so boring here right now, and I don't want to go to town and risk running into Jacob, without some back up!"

"Fine. I start at six every morning."

"God. I've never woken up that early."

"I have to get earlier than that. I get up at 4:30 to get my work out in. Can't make QB1 without working out everyday."

"Jesus." We let the horses walk for a while. Talking every now and then. I took in the land, sounds, the smells. It was all new to me.

"Come on. I have to be home at six and I finished all my work yet." Edward said. We turned around and moved a little faster back to the barn.

"Do you want me to go get one of my books?" I asked as he helped me off Coco.

"If you like. I'll be here." I ran back to the house, up the stairs and to my book shelf. This one held poems from Robert Frost, an act from Romeo and Juliet, something from Edna St. Vincent Millay, and a scene from Empire

I ran back to the barn and all the horses were out.

"They have run everyday." Edward said, leaning against the fence "And I need to take care of them." He patted the fence and I hopped up.

"You may read."

I opened the book and started to read.

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who's favor fire."

"But if I had to Perish twice, I think I know of hate, to say that for destruction ice is also great. And would suffice." Edward finished by memory.

"Robert Frost right?" I nodded. He called Angel over and started to brush her.I fliped to my Romeo and Juleit Scene

"These violent delights, have violent ends. And in there triumph die, like fire and power, which, as they kiss, consume."

"Romeo and Juliet, act II, scene VI?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"My mom's a teacher at the college. Classic Literature. She likes to bring her work home, I like to read." He shrugs and then let Angel go.

"You're just brushing them?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have more to do. Look through the fields, check the gardens, feed the rest of the animals..."

"And tonight?"

"Dinner at home. Why?"

"No reason. Here." I handed him a slip of paper.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at it.

"My number. Maybe you can give it to Alice and Rose for me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And, we talk. I'm on the phone always anyway. Text me?"

Yeah, hold on." He pulled his phone out. "Smile." I did and he had a contact picture.

"Your turn." He smiled for me-it was that crooked smile-and I had mine.

"Do you need some help?" He shrugged.

"Not really. But company isn't so bad." He smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we?" I took it.

"We shall." I laughed and we walked to gardens.


	7. Texting

Later that night- after Edward had walked me to the door and said goodbye, after dinner, and a warm bubble bath- I was laying in my bed when my phone beeped. I picked it up. Unknown number.

'Hey Bella, it's Alice. Ed gave me your #. I want a custom ring tone girlie! I'll be testing you!3 u!' I laughed and scrolled through my ring tones and found Shoes by Kelly. Edward had told me she loved shopping. I got another beep.

'Rose here! Same as Alice. We know where u live :(! LOL JK.' I plugged her number in and chose Don't Ya by Pussy Cat Doll. Another Beep. Edward must of given them all my number.

'Emmett. Rosie said to tell you same as her.?' I laughed and put Stronger by Kanye West. One more beep.

'Jasper. Same as the rest.' I chose Big Green Tractor by Jason Alden for him. Edward's was my favorite part of Hey Soul Sista by Train.

'So Gangsta I'm so Thug the only one I'm dream of is you...' I opened his message.

_**'Evil, aren't they?'**_

_**'**Completely.'_

_**'Well, u asked 4 it.'**_

_'I did.'_

_**'she's not lieing about testing u, u know. she'll do it.'**_

_'i have her ring tone.'_

_**'good. wat is it?'**_

_**'**a= Shoes, R= dont ya, em=stronger, j=big green tractor.'_

_**'and wat do i equal?'**_

_**'**_**u dont have 1. u r'nt special enough.'**

_**':'('**_

_'JK. my fav. part of hey soul sista.'_

_**'let me guess, gansta thug?"**_

_'how did u no?'_

_**'that's ali's fav part too.'**_

_'cool!'_

_**'not when you have to listen 2 it every day.'**_

_'u dont like it?'_

_**'i like it, but it get annoying.' I laughed and laied back in my pillows.**_

_'so my ring tone?' I asked him._

_**'California gurls. Rose told me to...'**_

_'i like it.:")'_

_**'never seen that face before...?'**_

_'CHESHIRE CAT!(! bunny ears)_

_**'I'll remember that...'**_

I smiled and sighed.

_'gtg. c u tom.'_

_**'k. bye.'**_

I turned my phone off and got beneath my blankets. My dreams were fill with Edward, with the occasional interruption by Alice or Jacob. He was about to kiss me when my alarm went off.

Why was I dreaming about Edward kissing me? I barely knew him. I thought hard about this while I pulled on a pair of jeans and a red tank top.

Breakfast was quiet today. Katie wasn't feeling good. My said she was taking her to the doctor and then groceries so the house would be empty.

I told her I'd be with Edward all day anyway. She gave me a knowing smile and I groaned.

'Not like that! Mom, he's teaching me to ride horse! Were friends!"

"Okay." She said. "But I like him. And, a very charming young man around his age came up the other day to turn in some keys..."

"Emmett." I said. "He saved me yesterday."

"How so?"

"This guy named Jacob was being a real jerk and Emmett was Superman. He's really nice." I stood and put my plate in the sink. "Bye."

I ran out the door and looked around. The truck was here, so the boys were somewhere. I walked to barn. No one. The stables were empty. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

'Where r u?' I sent the message.

"Right behind you." His voice said in my ear. I jumped.

"God, you scarred me." I said, hitting his chest.

"Sorry. I was looking for you, too." I smiled up at him.

"So, are we riding today?"

"No. I have too much to do. Jazz and Em are taking off early, they have dates."

"You don't?" He laughed sadly.

"No. I...I don't have a girlfriend. Didn't Rose and Alice tell you?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry..."

"No big deal. Between you and me, she was a real bitch." We laughed and he held his arm out again.

"Let's walk like normal people today, Kay?"

"Sure." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Better?"

I laughed and nodded.


	8. Awkward

We walked out into the sun, talking about nothing important. He got really quiet and I looked up.

"What?" He sighed.

"Um...We, Me, Em, Jazz, and the girls, are going to lake this weekend...They were wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Why is that so awkward? I'd love to go." He nodded.

"Well...It's two couples and you and me...and I didn't want to..."

"I know it's not a date. I didn't think that for a second." He dropped his arm from my shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good." He said. "I need to get to work...If I get Angel ready, do you want to practice?"

"Sure." I said and followed him to the barn. I sat on the fence where Angel's stable was and watched him get her ready.

"I wish you would teach me how to do it." I sighed. He laughed.

"You think I'm that stupid? You'd fall off of the horse and hit your head if I wasn't watching."

"You're working today." I pointed out. He came over to me and helped me down, putting his hands around my hips and letting me jump.

"I'll still be watching." He said. We were standing very close, he was still holding me. We were starring at each other. We moved closer...

"Edward?" Emmett called. We jumped apart and looked away from each other. "Ed- Hey Bella. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Bella was going ride Angel a little bit. Maybe you could call the girls and they could all ride together."

"Okay." He got his phone and walked off.

* * *

Things were kind of awkward between Edward and I for the rest of week. He didn't wait for me anymore and I didn't see him at all. The morning of the trip to the lake, I'd got up and dressed and wrote my mom a note. I shocked to see Edward sitting on the porch, waiting.

"Hey." I said, closing and locking the door.

"Hey." He said. "Look, I'm sorry about...this week. It's just that..."

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, come on." He sighed. I followed him to the truck.

"It's about an hour drive so... No singing." He said. I laughed. This felt so normal, so natural. We could laugh and talk easily.

Then the song came on.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_  
_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_  
_**But I continue learning**_  
_**I never meant to do those things to you**_  
_**And so I have to say before I go**_  
_**That I just want you to know-**_

He shut the radio off. I looked up and he looked...sad?

"Are you okay?"

"That...was um...That was Tanya's favorite song." I nodded.

"I still can't listen to my ex's favorite song either." He sighed and then smiled.

"Oh, well. Were here anyway." I looked out and saw a large body of water. I also so everyone waiting. When I got out of the truck Alice hugged me. We'd gotten to know each other a lot better and we closer. So were me and Rose, and Emmett. Jasper was very quiet.

"Okay, Jazzy and I are gonna take the boat, Emmett and Rose a Jet skii so that leaves you and Edward on the other one." Alice said with an innocent smile.

Great.


	9. Lunch At The Lake

Edwrad glared at her, knowing she had fixed it that way. I wondered why he was so mad about it.

"Come on, then." He sighed, and headed toward a slip. Alice winked at me and headed toward the boat. Rosalie and Emmett followed me.

Edward had pulled the covers off and was wait for Emmett. He walked over and helped Edward get the first one of the slip and he got on it.

"Here, Rose, I need you to steer it." Edward had pulled up the dock and let me get on. He handed back a life jacket.

"If we wreck, going as fast we go, hitting the water's gonna hurt." He told me. "Hold on tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Em, wee going out!" He yelled. I don't think he heard though, he and Rose were fighting over who was going to drive.

"Young love." Edward chuckled and then started out. It was really slow.

"I thought we went fast?"

"No wake zone. Gotta go slow." I saw Jasper and Alice on a big boat in front of us. We past some little bobby things and Edward didn't speed up.

"Edward!" I whined.

"I want to jump some wakes! Be patient, Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" I asked. "That's all you got?"

"No. But it's the best one we have."

We hit a bump and I was sprayed with water.

"Thanks for the warning." I snapped, wiping water off of my face. He jumped a few more wakes and soaked us both, then sped off in another direction.

I looked at all the nice houses and little islands and leaned my head against Edward's back, forgetting our awkward fight. He slowed down and pionted to a house.

"That's where Alice lives." I told me.

"It's beautiful." I commented. There were lots of flowers and weeping willow trees around the large house on top of a hill.

Edward drove off again. When were out on open water he waved at three girls on another sea-doo. They didn't look any older than fourteen.

"That's Heather, Lindsey, and Rachel." He told me. "We met on one of the islands. Sometimes they have different girls like Dorothy, Erika, or Luisa. But it's usally them. They're best friends."

"You seem to know alot about them." I said back. I didn't know if he took it as a joke or not, I couldn't see his face.

"I've known them for two years." He shrugged. "We have to get to Port Side. We have lunch. Last one there pays."

I held him tighter as he drove off and we were splashed with more water. Now that the sun had risen higher my hair dried faster. He pulled into a dock two minutes before Emmett and Rosalie did. Emmett had somehow won the fight and was driving.

"Looks like Jazz is paying!" He said, tieing up the Sea-doo.

"They probably stopped at an island..." Edward said. "We might as well go ahead and order for them." Emmett agreed and we walked up the dock to the little resturaunt. The boys ordered while Rose and I got a table. A few boys checked us out, we'd left our life jackets and were left in bikini's.

"Pervs." Rose murmured. I saw Alice's Spiked hair bouncing towards us, dragging Jasper behind her.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Edward said, taking a seat next to me. He picked up some sauce stuff sitting on the table in a empty beer bottle and poured some into his hand. Emmett followed suit and they licked it off their hands.

"I love that stuff." Emmett said.

"Me, too." Edward agreed. "Almost as much as I love money. Pay up."

Jasper passed him a twenty. A few minutes later burgers came with shakes for everyone._ piña colada_ shakes.

"Non-alcoholic, of course." Emmett muttered, taking a bite of the burger. It was good. And so was the sauce, it was really spicy but I liked it.

We sat there for a while, talking, laughing, and eating. The boys started to talk about where we were headed and Alice Rose and I went to the bath room.

There wasn't any awkwardness between Edward and I any more and today was going better than I thought.


	10. Ice Cream

When we came back the boys had decided to go to the island for a while. We agreed, wanting to tan for a while and swim a little. And the boys wanted to show off on the sea-doos. We walked back to the dock and went our separate ways.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at a small island where the girls we saw earlier were, but they were joined by two more, a boy and girl.

"That's Micheal and Jayne. They come here more often than we do." Edward told me, beaching the Jet-ski. "We don't really talk much."

All the kids waved and we waved back, as the others joined us. Alice, Rose and myself laid out towel and put tanning oil on. We laid out and watched the boys show off and wreck and get back on then try again. Edward was the best, he did three sixties and jumps, Emmett got too close and spayed us with sand and water. After being covered in that, Rosalie revoked his sea-doo privileges and we washed off in lake.

When the sun started to set a few hours later, a few hours after riding and playing in the water, we started back and packed everything up.

"So, I was thinking..." Alice started. "Maybe we should go back to my place and watch a movie?"

"Sorry, Alice but I have to go home." Edward said. She looked me, hopefully.

"I should get home too." I said. She looked disappointed but cheered up instantly.

"Maybe next time." She said, skipping back to Jasper.

"Maybe." Edward said."Come on. Lets get to Dairy Queen before dark, shall we?" Once again we all went to our cars and left.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah. A lot of fun." I answered. "I've never been out on a lake. The beach, yes." He laughed and turned the radio back on. Realize was playing.

"I love this song." I said. "But no singing."

"You remember the rules? Good girl." He reached over to mess with my hair but I caught his hand. He didn't seem to mind having his hand intwined with mine, though, as he held onto it and lowered it to the seat between us. I didn't mind it either.

All that came on the radio after that was love songs, on every station. He cut the engine and took he hand away when were there, the others had beaten us.

Alice and Rosalie already had Moolatees in their hands and one for me, too.

The boys had Blizzards.

"All in all...About Thirty Five Bucks, Edward. Pay up." Jasper said. He did.

"And now, you may have your ice cream." Emmett said, handing over our treats.

"Thank you?" I uncertainly and joined the girls on the tail gate of the truck.

"So, how did you like the lake?" Alice asked.

"I know you set it up, Alice." I said.

"We have no idea what you are talking about!" Rose said, innocently.

"Why so defencive?" I asked. She flipped her hair took a bite of ice cream.

"That's what I thought."

"Bella, we want Edward to be happy! And he really likes you! But, after Tanya, he's scarred to open up!" Alice said.

"Well, he can ask when he's ready. Stay out of it! Please?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"Well..."

"Guys!" I said warningly.

"Fine, fine." They both said. The boys joined us then. Emmett was covered with his ice cream. Rosalie rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Alie mad room for Jasper, then cuddled against him. Edward ignored all this and climbed into the back.

It was weird that he could ignore their PDA all the time.

"So, Bella. Quick question. Do you Ian Somerhalder?" Rosalie asked.''

"No. But I do know Kellan Lutz. And Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Awesome." Emmett said, loudly.

"Eat your ice cream, and be quiet." Rose said.

"Yes ma`am!" He obeyed.

When were all done, Edward said he had to get home.

"How's Esme doin'?" Emmett asked.

"Baby's due any day now." Edward said.

"I can't wait!" Alice said.

"Edward's mom's having a baby." Rosalie filled me in. "That's why he always has to be home."

"Boy or girl?"

"No one knows. They said if it was girl they were going to name her Elizabeth after Carlisle's sister, or if it's a boy, Carlisle."

"Why not name Edward, Carlisle?"

"Edward's Esme's nephew. His parents died in a car accident when he was younger."

"That's so...sad." I whispered, looking towards him. He shrugged.

"I still gotta get home. So, off the truck. Let's go!" We all got off the gate and went to our own cars. Edward took my hand again.

Maybe Virginia wouldn't be so bad after all.


	11. Nick Names

"Why didn't you tell me your mom, I mean aunt, was having a baby?" I asked. He looked at me curiously for a moment and smiled.

"You never asked." He stated. "It's not really a big deal. Esme and Carlisle are really young, you'd think they still teens. Twenty three and twenty six. The baby is the most important thing right now, we've been work double over time on a nursery and...I've been making it something myself. But, don't tell."

"What are you making?" I wondered. He smiled again.

"Nothing really. Alice and Rosalie had the idea and the whole gang got in on it."

"Edward! What is it?"

"It's a quilt alright? We're using old t-shirts and stuff. Alice taught us all how to do it, we're keeping it in her house and we work on it every weekend."

"I hope you're almost done. You said He/She/It was due any day." He laughed and squeezed my hand.

"He/She/It, is due this Saturday. But who knows when the thing'll come out. You have a sister don't you?"

"Katie? Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, uh...my parents go out a lot and I'll need some help babysitting."

"I'd love too. I had to do it a lot after Phil died. It was hard for my mom... But I love playing with her."

"Good, I don't know the first thing about babies."

"I'll teach you." I promised as we pulled onto my road. Lightening zigzagged across the sky.

"Another storm?" I asked.

"They happen a lot. Luckily no horses are out. We'll just get soaked running to your door."

"You know, I can walk to my own door." I told him, as rain began to peck the windshield. I nearly jumped into lap when the first loud peel of thunder hit.

"Now what kind of Virginian would I be if I let a pretty girl get completely soaked and cold?"

"You think I'm pretty?" I said, messing with him.

"You're beautiful." He wasn't playing at all. He meant it. I blushed a little. I'd never moved away from him, so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cowboy." I told him. He laughed a little.

"That my new nickname?"

"Yup."

"Cowboy, huh? Let's see, what will I call you?" He thought for a second. "Princess."

"Okay. And Emmett can be The Hulk."

"Nice one. But he prefers Monkey Man. Don't ask, please."

"Don't wanna know." He looked down at me and smiled crookedly.

He'd stopped the truck in front of the house, but I having to much fun.

"What about Rose? Just between you and me."

"Rosalie...Well she's a Hale of woman." I laughed.

"That sounds like a bad pick up line."

"Fine, you make one up for Ali."

"Easy. Wild Child."

"Or Pixi. Maybe Goth Tinkerbell." He said thoughtfully.

"What about Jasper?"

"Jazz...Jazz, Jazz, Jazz...How about Casper? Oh, don't give me that look! I'm all outta ideas."

"Casper Jasper. That is kinda catchy. Okay."

Lightening stuck again and the lights that were on for me to find the house went out.

"Damn! How am I supposed to find it now?" I moaned, burying my face into him arm.

"I have a flash light. Come on, Princess."

He opened the dash and puled something out. He opened the door and a bright blue light shown it the dark trees. He pulled a jacket out of the back seat and handed it to me.

"That should help." He got out first and I wrapped the too big coat around me. It smelled good, just like Edward. I took his outstretched hand and went running through the rain as fast as I could. He could have went much much faster without me.

We finally made it to the porch and I dropped down othe top step, breathing deep.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life. Except when I lost my mom in the mall. I almost took Bon Jovi down I was moving so fast."

"You know Bon Jovi?" He asked.

"He's like a big brother. I met the day I almost killed him in the mall. He helped me find my mom."

"That's amazing. Me, Em and Jazz saw him in Salem."

"You know, next time there's a show, I get us all back stage. John wouldn't mind."

"You call him John. I hate you now. I'm jealous."

"I know Nickelback, too."

"Stop bragging."

"What if I don't?"

"I can't do anything. You're a girl."

"A pretty girl."

"Yes you are." The lights came back on then, making a pool of gold around us. He looked at his watch.

"Dammit! I'm late!" He said standing up. I stood to and looked up into a sea of Emeralds.

"I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime." I said quietly. I knew my house had ears.

"Yeah, we will. Goodnight, Bella." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt like I was on fire. Then he pulled back and turned for the stairs.

"Wait, your jacket!"

"Keep it. I'll you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Princess." He said before disappearing into the black rain.


	12. Baby Born

I walked inside, still soaked from rain. The lamp in the living room flicked on.

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"Yes." I said, a little weirded out by her look.

"Nice jacket." I smiled a little.

"Thank you." I whispered, a slight blush filling my cheeks.

"So, is it official now?" She asked getting up.

"I...don't know. He kissed my cheek a minute ago and told me to keep his jacket. Maybe."

"He'll come around."

"Well, there's some stuff going on. His aunt, more like his mom than an aunt, is having a baby. Soon. So he'll at his house a lot."

She nodded. She'd had to give up acting to have Katie. Then I had to give up everything to move here. Or so I thought I gave up everything, but maybe I'd gained something instead.

"Well go get cleaned up and go to sleep. You've had a big day."

I did as she said, showering and pulling Edward's jacket on, then fell onto my bed. I checked my phone and sighed.

One new message from James.

'Bella, baby, lets work this out.' I deleted it and blocked his number. I didn't need him doing this now.

I checked everything else and wrote people back. Edward's ring tone went off behind me as I turned the computer off.

'Esme's having the baby, I won't be in tomorrow.'

'That's okay, text me later?"

'Sure. Night Princess.'

'Night Cowboy.'  


* * *

I woke up at 11:30 to the sound of Edward's ring tone again.

'Welcome to the world, Elizabeth Jane Cullen. DOB: 8/9/10 Time delivered: 11:12.'

'Congratulations.'

'She's perfect. I'm sorry I woke you.'

'It's fine. Do you have a picture?'

'Not yet. You'll be the first to get one though.'

'kk. How does it feel to be a big brother?'

'Pretty great.'

'It only get worse. Jk.'

'I believe you. Hey I have to go there letting me see her.'

"Okay. Goodnight.'

'Night.'

I fell back asleep, thinking of the night Katie was born.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning feeling happy. But why won't I be? There was a new life among us, and according to Edward she was perfect..

I checked my phone and had missed calls and messages.

'Bella, girl you better have watched True Blood last night! It was the saddest most amazing thing! With Bill and Sookie, and Bill and Jessica, and Tommy and Sam, and _**JASON**_! Well call me when you see it! Bye!" Kristen's voice said.

New message from Alice, 'The baby was born! Oh, wait, you know that already don't you?;)'

One new picture message from Edward.

She was beautiful. More beautiful than Katie. With her little hands and small body. Edward was so lucky.


	13. TV Fights

Edward wasn't at work for the next few weeks. Those weeks were boring. I'd watched True Blood and called Kristen. We'd gotten in a fight about my love for Eric, Bill, Alcide , Jason, and Sam. She loved Tommy, Hoyt, and Russel. So, now she wasn't talking to me. Alice had asked me to go shopping with her a Rosalie in Danville, but I wasn't feeling it.

You can't even imagine how I felt when Edward's ring tone came on.

"Hello?"

"Bella? I'm sorry I haven't called or anything, but with Lizzy just getting here, I needed to be big brother 24/7."

"It's okay! I've just been waiting for you to call."

"Um...Carlisle and Esme are going out for a few hours tonight...and I was wondering if you could help me with Lizzy?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll pick you up in a minute!"

"Kay, I'll be ready."

"Bye Princess."

"Bye, Cowboy." We hung up and I got ready.

When Edward pulled in I had on a black tank and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"How long are you parents going to be out?" I asked.

"Until ten, maybe eleven. I think this is a test, to see if I can be trusted." He said. I laughed.

"Well, Degrassi comes on at nine, so you'd better be ready!" I said jokingly.

"You're kidding? You watch that show? Alice is obsessed!"

"It is a good show!"

"It's a stupid drama!"

"Okay, I am not fighting over TV shows with you, too!"

"Too?"

"I got in a fight with Best friend over True Blood."

"Not that too! Next you're going to tell me you like Vampire Diaries!"

"Well..."

"Oh, God!" He moaned.

"What do you watch?"

"Good stuff! Family guy, My Name Is Earl, Tow And A Half men, that kinda thing."

"I watch those, too! I just like Vampires and Teenage drama more!"

"Whatever. I'll watch your little show, if you watch mine."

"Okay."

"Bella, I think we just had our first fight." He said playfully.

"We did!" I said. "Oh, Edward lets never fight again!"

We laughed and he took my hand. He stopped in front of a large white house and got out.

"This is your house?"I asked when he opened my door.

"No, I just pulled up to a random house. Yes it's my house, or rather, Carlisle's house."

We walked in side and it was amazing. Everything was so...white. And clean.

A beautiful woman was standing in front of a mirror, putting earrings in.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom." He answered, pushing me forward. "And this is Bella." She turned and smiled at me.

"You're the Bella? Edward never stops talking about you."

"Mom." He said, quietly. Esme smiled at him.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you, Bella."

"Same to you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please call me Esme."

"Esme." A young blond man came down the stairs, fixing his tie.

"Are you ready?" He asked, then looked up. "Oh, Hello." He said.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. I'm Bella."

"The Bella?"

"Oh, my God." Edward muttered.

"I'm just messing with you, son. Please Bella, call me Carlisle."

"Okay."

"Lizzy's asleep, wake her up in an hour and feed her if she's not up. Make sure she's bathed and changed before you put her down again. Extra diapers are in our room, in the closet. And I think that's all. We'll be back around 10:30."

"Okay. Have fun." Edward said.

"You know the emergency numbers?"

"9-1-1. Don't set the kitchen on fire, if you break it fix it or bury it in the yard, I know it all. Goodnight."

"It was nice to me you Bella." She called back to me as Edward closed the door. He turned back to me.

"That was embarrassing." He murmured.

"It was sweet. They seem really nice."

"They are." I looked at him for a long moment.

"What?"

"Did you really set the Kitchen on fire?"


	14. Movie, Pizza and Baby

He laughed.

"Once, by accident. Emmett was never allowed over when no one was home again." I smiled.

"Can I see her? Lizzy?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. You just have to be quiet." He reached for my hand and lead me up to her room. He pushed her door open and stepped into the room.

Mozart was playing softly from the CD player in the corner, a pink mobile hung above a crib and inside was the beautiful little Baby Cullen.

"Cute, ain't she?" Edward whispered.

"Yeah. You must love her a lot."

"Yeah, until she wakes me up at three in the morning."

"That's what I thought of Katie. But now, I just want to spend as much time with her as I can before I go to college next year."

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard. But I'll be up in Danville, so I'll drive home every night."

"You don't want to go out of state?"

"Sure, but not now. Maybe to go visit you." I looked up into his green eyes.

"Um...lets go get something to eat, before we have to take care of Lizzy." I said, looking down.

" 'kay." He said, walking to te door. "I'll order a pizza. let me get the cash." He walked across the hall and opened the other door.

His room was painted a pale blue with a few posters and pictures on the walls. The other colors were a darker blue. His room was clean for a boys, no clothes all over the floor, no over flowing trashcans, just books and CD boxes stacked on the floor.

"Another thing, She stole my Mozart CD. Now I'm left Debussy."

"And that's bad?"

"No. Come on I've got it. What kind do you want?"

"Oh, anything except sardines and pineapple."

"Meat lovers?"

"Sure." I said. I followed him downstairs. I sat down on the couch in the living room and wait for him to come back.

He he sat down next to me and flipped the TV on. It was seven so we had two hours to kill since he was allowing me to watch Degrassi.

"Have you ever seen this?" He asked putting it on a movie called Pulse.

"No. Who's in it?"

"Kristen Bell, I think." He said, just as a blond came on the screen. That was Kristen, all right.

"Cool, we didn't miss the good part. Dexter's just coming in." The picture changed to a man working on his car in a white tanktop and blue jeans.

"Ian Somerhalder!" I said, unable to stop myself. He looked at me.

"How did you know that before it showed his face?"

"I would know that butt anywhere. Sorry, fan girl moment." I said as he shook his head.

"You sound like Alice and Rose." He said.

"Well, he's a good looking man. Can't help it."

"Yeah, whatever." He said, leaning back into the couch. I laid my head on his shoulder and watched, neither of us talking again.

At certain points through out the movie I'd grip his arm tightly. It wasn't really scary, but it was creepy. All these evil things came out of computers, and laptops and cell phones.

The door bell rang just as a car hit Kristen and Ian's car. I screamed a little, luckily not loud enough to wake Lizzy. Edward left me alone to go get the pizza. About ten minutes later he came in with two plates.

"I think we should take care of Lizzy, it's almost eight." He hit the pause button on the remote and the picture froze.

I followed him up stairs and back to Lizzy's room.

"Hey Lizzy." He said, picking her up easily. The baby woke up, and blinked once or twice. She had jewel blue eyes, like Katie.

He looked me and smiled sheepishly.

"I've never changed or given her a bath, could you help? Like a lot?"

"That's why I'm here." I said. "Let's give her a bath" He lead me to a bathroom, and waited.

"Do you have a baby tub?"

"Maybe in the closet?" It was. I filled it with warm water.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to help." He handed Lizzy to me.

"I want to...but..."

"Just wait outside." I said.

"Okay." Lizzy behaved while i gave her a bath and put a little baby oil on her. So, fifteen or twenty minutes later she was back in Edward's arm, being carried down stairs to be feed.

"She smells good." He commented, carrying her into the kitchen.

"It's the baby oil, clean diaper and onesie." I told him as he hand her to me. He pulled out a bottle and looked at me.

"Thirty seconds." I told him. "Then check it on your skin and if it burns it'd too hot." He nodded and put it in the microwave.

A minute later we were back on the couch, watching our movie and feeding the baby.

"I feel like a teenage couple in a Lifetime movie."

"But she's not our baby, and we're not a couple."

"Yeah, I know."

"Unless...you want to be."


	15. Answer

I turned to look at him. He was serious. Oh, my God! I opened my mouth to answer when phone rang. Saved by the Bell!

He got up answered.

"Yeah, mom, it's all good." I heard him say. "She's being feed as we speak...Yes, mom...Okay, goodnight." He hung up. I put the bottle down and started to rock Lizzy, trying to get her back to sleep.

Seeing the position when he walked in, Edward was quiet. He sat down next to me and waited.

After a minute or two, Lizzy was out. I stood to take her upstairs, Edward followed.

"You know, I can handle her, she's going to eat me." I said, half way up the stairs. He laughed.

"She might." I walked into her room and laid her down. Were quiet on the way back down stairs. We sat down and he hit play on our movie.

"You never answered me." He said after a few miutes.

"About what?" I asked, tearing my eyes from the drama on screen to meet his green ones.

"Do you want to be a couple?" I bit my lip.

"Yes." I whispered. He smiled.

"I'm not good at realationships, though." Edward said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "My ex-"

"Rose told me. I won't do that. I care about you."

"Yeah, me too." He said. "Pizza?" He handed me my plate.

"Thank you." I said, taking a bite.

"You're the first girl I dated that actually eats real meat."

"How many girls have you dated?"

He only laughed and tightened his grip on me. I leaned into him and finished my pizza.

"Edward?" I asked, glancing up at him. His eyes were fixed on the TV as the evil ghost things attacked Dexter.

"Yeah?"

"Will you get me a soda?" He reached for the remote and paused it.

"What do you want?"

"Coke!" I said, sitting up and letting him up.

"Hurry up! Degrassi starts in half and hour!" He groaned and I laughed.

"I could just watch it at home..." I said as he came back in.

"Kay."

"Speaking of home...You have to meet my parents."

"_Parents_? I thought it was you, your mom and sister?"

"Charlie, my Dad's coming to visit. I'm going off to college back in California. He wants to see me."

He sighed. "Let's focus on the present." He said, hitting the play button. Dexter and Mattie had fallen asleep and were so close to kissing...It was a perfect moment.

"They look so cute." I whispered.

"Wait for it..." He whispered back. The ghost attacked again.

"Jesus, thanks for the warning!" I almost yelled at him.

"Shh, shh. Baby sleeping." He whispered. I leaned back into his arms and sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just tired." I sighed.

"Then nap." He said.

"I wanna know how the movie ends."

"I'll lend you my copy." He said. I nuzzled into his embrace and fell asleep.


	16. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

_**I know everyone is waiting for a new chapter, and it's coming. School just started and I'm a freshman(Whoo!) so I'm just getting into things so please be patient with me. My brother is also an interruption so a CHAPTER WILL COME but not at this moment thank you.**_

_**~NCS**_


	17. CD's

The ride home was quiet aside from the radio playing softly. Edward had a tight grip on my hand, and I his. I had his copy of Pulse laying in my lap and was lending him my new 3OH!3 CD in return. Our first date was tomorrow night.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the thousandth time since he asked me.

"You'll see." He told me again. I pouted and he laughed.

"You can hold up for a day, Princess. I'm coming to work tomorrow." He add as almost an after thought.

"Great, you can meet my mom and sister." I said.

"I already have!"

"She's going to want to have you over for dinner or something, she's weird."

"Well...is is your mom..." I hit his arm, playfully.

"Don't talk about my mom, loser." I said. He only smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

We pulled into my drive way and he cut the engine. Neither of us moved.

The porch light turned on and off.

"That's my que." I sighed. "You coming?"

"Yeah." He opened the door and walked around to my side. He opened my door and helped me out. Holding hands, we walked to the door.

"Come on in, and I'll give you the CD." He nodded, and followed me inside.

"Hi, kids." My mom said from the couch, where she was 'reading' a book.

"Hey mom." I said. I pulled on Edward's hand a he started toward the stairs with me.

"Bella..." My mom said, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Edward wait here." I said, then jogged up the stairs. I went into my room and glanced around, hopeing it was lieing out in the open. No such luck. I pulled out my box marked CD's and began to pull some out.

Five minutes later, I came down with five CD's for him.

"I thought I was just borrowing one?" He said, looking at the handful.

"3OH!3, Bon Jovi, Eminem, Nickelback, and Green Day." I said handing them all over.

"Okay." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the living room, and out of my mothers sights.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said once we were outside.

"Yeah. I'll be here bright and early." He answered. I put my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Goodnight, Cowboy." I whispered, breathing in the smell of his colonge.

"Night, Princess." He said against my hair.

He let me go and kissed my forehead. He pulled away from me and disappered into the dark.

I walked back inside and into my mom.

"You scarred me!" I said, putting a hand over my heart.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I said, moving around her and going for the stairs.

"Is it official?" She asked. I turned around on the third step and smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh, sweetie that's great!" She said hugging me.

"I'm exhausted mom. Can we do hugs tomorrow?"

"Of course. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night."

When I got to my room I fell on my bed, so tired since my Edard high had left me. I fell asleep with clothes and shows still on.

I had dreams filled with Edward.


	18. Little Fights

"Why does it matter?" Edward asked, letting Ceaser go in the feild.

"It matters because, I wanna go! Please?" I asked again.

"I don't really want to see Vampires Suck, Bella. I don't like vampires."

"Who doesn't like vampires? They're amazing!"

"They're boring they drink blood and turn into the bats." He fired back.

"Twilight, some true blood, and some Vampire Diaries don't! They drink animals, and True Blood! And can't turn into anything! Though Twight ones do sparkle."

"They **_sparkle_**? How?"

"I don't know! Cause they're amazing!" I said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not going to that movie. Ask Alice or Rose."

"Alice or Rose, isn't my boyfriend! I mean...We've been together for a week, and we've only had one date." Which was amazing. He tacked up Ceaser and Angel and we rode to a little clearing, like a meadow, that he'd found, and we had a picnic there.

"Well, I don't have as much time, Bella. I have to babysit, I have to work, I'm sorry."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Please, Edward. One date! To somewhere!"

"There will be one! Just not now!"

"Then when? Summer's over soon, I'm flying back to LA for college! How will it work if we don't have memories, time together?"

"I don't know!" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, come over tonight. My parents are going out, again. It'll be just us. and Lizzy, but she doesn't count."

"Okay." I smiled, then looked at my watch. "I have to go. Mom sat up fittings for new dresses. She acts like were still in LA, sometimes." I hopped off the fence and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll pick you at eight?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I pressed my lips to his, then let him go. I loved kissing Edward. I got little shocks when our lips met, like fingers of electricity crawling through me.

"Bye." He called from behind me.

The field we were at today was farther from the house than I expected. It was usually only a five minute walk but today it was about ten.

"You know," A deep voice said from behind me, "I would tell my parent s to stay with the baby, or hire a nanny." I turned. It was Jacob.

I turned and walked faster, I didn't have Emmett, or Edward, or anyone here to help me now.

"Hey, slow down! I just wanna talk!" He grabbed my arm and made me stop.

"I really have to go. I have-"

"Go to a fitting, I heard." I was scared now. Was he stalking me now?

"Yeah, so I have to go. Now." I pulled my arm and his grip tightened.

"Ed doesn't deserve a girl like you. You're hot. You belong back in LA, or in New York, a big city. He's not gonna take you anywhere."

"I don't care. I'm just fine here." He laughed.

"Yeah, right. You hate here and you know it. Just remember, I'm going places someday, and Edward isn't."

He let me go and I ran.


	19. Clothes

"It looks great!" My mom exclaimed for the thousandth time. I looked in the full length mirror at the dark blue dress and sighed.

"I guess." I said, turning back to her.

"Are you okay? You don't seem to happy? You used to love doing this."

I sighed again.

"I don't know. I just don't feel right." I said, looking at my reflection.

"So, do you like?" The designer said, walking into the room.

"Yes. We love it." My mom said to please him.

"Good good. You look beautiful, Isabella."

"Thank you, Zock. I love it." It wasn't a lie. The dress was beautiful, straps crossed over the front and backless. it stopped midtheigh and was tight.

"You want, yes?" He said, offering his hand to help me from the platform. I took and step down.

"Yes, Zock. We want it. Let's let Isabella change and I'll write you a check." My mother said.

"Very good." He and my mom left the room and looked once again at my reflection. I knew then what I had to do.

~*~

"You're just giving us your designer clothes?" Rosalie asked. She and Alice had come over, and she was drapped across my bed, her long golden hair almost reaching the floor. She flipped through the newest issue of People.

"Not all of them. The ones I want to keep have post-it notes on them. You and Alice can fight for the rest of them.

"Why?"

"I'm not little miss LA anymore. When we went dress shopping yesterday, I felt all wrong."

"Well I have no problem with that. Hey is any of this stuff true?" She asked, shaking the magazine.

"Could be. But probably not. Look, right here it says Paul Wesley and Nina Dobrev are dating, lie. He's engaged and she doesn't date costars."

"How do you know them, and not Ian?"

"He wasn't there that day. I wish he was. I love him."

"I love him, too"

"Go ahead." I said nodding toward the closet. She got up and walked into it.


	20. Truth or dare

When Rosalie and Alice's arms were so filled with clothes they could hardly walk we decided that they should just stay over and we'd hang out tomorrow. "Truth or Dare?" I asked Rosalie. She gave me a sly look. "...Truth." "Are you a virgin?" "Yes! I told Emmett he could control himself until I was ready, not him." "Go girl!" I said, high fiveing her. "Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Is Edward a good kisser?" I blushed, and nodded, looking away. We played for a while then Alice glanced at her watch. "Oh! Guys, it's midnight! Lets watch a scary movie!" I looked at her aprehensivly. "Oh, come on Bella! It's not like they're real!" She said. "And Rose is here. She has a better right hook than Emmett." That made me laugh and I agreed. "Okay, choose one, Alice. You wanted this." Alice went to the DVD cabnet and was quiet. "This one! I haven't tthis yet!" She said picking one up. Me and Rose sat down while she put the movie in. she ran back to the couch as it came on. The Unborn. ~*~ When the movie was over over my throat was soar from screaming, as were theirs. "That was scary!" Rose said, when we were upstairs, in my room with the lighjts on and the mirror covered. "Yeah, it really was." Alice said, huggiong a pillow. "I love that movie, but I HTE watching it." I siad. We sat in scilence for a for then rose spoke. "Would you rather sleep with Eirc Northman or Bill Compton?" "Bill." Alice answered when I said "Eric." "Can I have them both?" Rosiale wondered. "Would you rather sleep with Damon or Stefan Salvatore?" "Damon." We all answered at the same time. "Would you rather move back to LA or stay here?" Alice asked me. "I would stay here. I can't think about moving back now." "Until September, right?" Rose asked. "Yeah. Until September." I sighed. "He's going to miss you." Alice whispered, still hugging her pillow. "I'm going to miss him too. I'll miss you all." "We'll miss you too!" Alice wailed, hugging me. Rosalie joined her. I was suddenly glad that my mom had taken Katie out of town. 


	21. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ 2

_**Guys, i dont know where to go from here with this story...so, its discontinued for thetime being. I'm sorry.**_

_**NCS**_


End file.
